eternal_luniafandomcom-20200214-history
Leveling Guide
Legend (Levels 1~60) Legend stages are the only stages available to a newly created character, and give decent experience at the appropriate level. Generally, players should do the highest stage they can, for unlocking stages, moving on to the next episode every 10 levels or so. If a stage is too difficult, players can play earlier stages for experience. Due to the differences in difficulty and length of stage, some stages may be more efficient than others in terms of experience gained over time spent, if the player is at the appropriate level. Notable examples include: *3-9 *5-3 *6-5 *6-9 *6-10 Once one is able to consistently clear 6-10, it can be played for experience until about level 60~65. Guild Daily Quests (Levels 20+) Guild quests are available to players who are in a guild. It is recommended to join or create a guild, to gain access to guild quests on all characters within the same account. The quests for 2-10, 3-10, and 4-10 can be unlocked at levels 20, 30, and 40 respectively. They give good experience (10,000 / 20,000 / 325,340 EXP) for the amount of time spent, even past their recommended level. However, they may only be done once per day. If you do not have enough time to complete the quests on some days, you can accept the quests without completing them, and complete them twice the next day. Popstages/Big Gold Stars (All levels) The Monster Invasion and Monster's Counterattack popstages will award 10 Big Gold Stars upon completion. Once per day, players may trade in 10 Big Gold Stars for a Gift Box of Star at Shaw in the Aquarius square. The experience can be rather high at lower levels. It may be worth noting that since each level range has its own quest, it is possible to do the quest multiple times a day, if you level up to the next level range. Fishing (All levels) While not the fastest way of gaining experience, fishing can be done even while away from the computer. Lowest Grade Baits are the most cost effective. High Baits and Super Baits are the fastest experience, however, they will likely result in a net loss of gold. Brown Carps can be traded in for coin boxes, to offset the cost of baits. It is recommended to claim all rods from Hemingway, as the quests give experience. After rebirth, switch to the Event Fishing Rod, available for free from the Item Store. Starting from level 30, Duran offers daily quests to trade in carps for beads. These beads can be redeemed for various rewards, awarding experience in the process. These beads can also be obtained from fishing with the Event Fishing Rod. Raids (Level 20+) At level 20, players unlock their first raid, Yeti's Cave. While it would likely be too hard for a level 20 to clear the raid without a party, it is still possible to clear the daily quests within the raids which only require mobs. Once players are able to reliably clear raids, they may do the daily quests from Carlos Perdal in the Aquarius square for experience. Myth (Level 65+) At level 65, myth stages are unlocked. In myth stages, players may use powerful myth gear which cannot be used in regular stages. In addition to the experience gained from clearing myth stages, the myth quests available from Vulpecula can give a considerable amount of experience. Cave of Chaos (Level 65+) Cave of Chaos (COC) is a popstage which opens daily at 6:30 am, 4:30 pm, and 9:30 pm, and additionally at 1:00 am and 11:30 am on weekends. It is unlocked by entering myth stages; for example, entering Myth 1 would unlock floors 1-10. Do not forget to take the quest from Carlos Perdal before starting the stage. Since the stage can be started within 10 minutes of it opening, it might be worth considering clearing a lower level cave before the highest level, if you are able to clear and start another run within 10 minutes. Myth Raids (Level 70+) While myth raids may be unlocked at level 65, the weekly quests, which is the main source of experience, is only unlocked at level 70, or level 75 for the higher level myth raids. Citadel of Darkness (Level 70+) Citadel of Darkness is a popstage available to players who are in one of the top 20 guilds which opens on Saturday and Sunday, at 02:00, 07:30, 13:30, and 19:30 hours. While it can be joined at any level, it is a myth stage, and the quest requires level 70 or higher. Guideline for Fast Growth (Exp books) Guideline for Fast Growth, often colloquially referred to as "exp books", are items that temporarily increase the amount of experience earned from killing enemies. It does not increase the amount of experience gained from quests. A random guideline which can increase your EXP gain to 120%~200% can be obtained by redeeming vouchers from 4-10 guild quests. The guideline takes effect when you enter a stage while it is in your inventory, even if it expires before the end of the stage. However, if you obtain a guideline within a stage, it will not take effect until your next stage. Category:New Players